deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Samus Aran (Metroid) vs Brute chiefitan (Halo)
Last round predator narrowly beat the elite zealot (6-4) Brute Chieften: A high ranking brute and member of the Covenent army vs Samus Aran: The orphane bounty hunter who fights in a powersuit Who is deadliest brute chiefitan.jpg|Brute Chiefiten 150px-Type-2 Energy Weapon Hammer Halo Reach.png|Gravity hammer 300px-Spikerifle.png|Spiker fuel rod gun.jpg|Fuel rod gun spike grenade.jpg|Spike grenade Samus.jpg|Samus Aran plasma whip.jpg|Zero suit samus using the energy whip power beam.png|Powerbeam missiles.png|Missiles screwattack.jpg|Screwattack My personal edge goes to samus. She has the better armour and has fought harder foes. 'Battle ' Samus Aran is blasting her way through a covenent cruiser. She has been hired by the UNSC to eliminate a brute chieften going by the name of Thorus. She wipes the blood off her visor and sends a group of grunts flying before turning to face a jackal sniper. She fires a missile at him, blowing him to kindom come. She is almost upon the main control where the Chiefiten is surrposed to be hiding. Just before she gets thier a group of 4 brutes exit the control room and charge at her gravity hammers in hand. Samus switches to her power beam and fires several shots into the brutes, managing to kill two of them. The other two make it to her unscathed and swing thier hammers but samus ducks under them with ease. She slides out her plasma whip and sends them flying with a quick slash. Switching back to her power beam she opens fire on her downed opponents, killing them. Samus charges through the door to the control room to find the brute chiefiten sitting with his back to her, stroking some sort of gun. "Are you Throus" she says her voice muffeled by the helmet. The huge warrior sits silently for a few seconds before answering. "Yes i am" he growls and quick as a flash jumps out of his chair and fires off several shots from his fuel rod gun which samus narrowly avoids. "So you wanna play like that do you" she whispers to herself and sends two misslies flying towards him. Thorus leaps over the first one and blows the other one up with a blast from his fuel rod gun. He fires another shot from his rocket launcher, this time hitting samus square in the chest and sending her flying back into the the wall. Her armour absorbes all the damage however and she gets up completly unscathed. Thorus discards his fuel rod gun and takes out his spiker and opens fire on samus but the bullets just bounce off her armour. Samus laughes at his attempt and switches to her power beam and fires off several shots, striking the chieften in the chest but his armour stops it from doing much damage. Realising that his ranged attacks are not going to do much the brute changes tatics. He takes his gravity hammer off his back and smashes it downwards knocking samus back a bit. She slides out her plasma whip and swings it in in a circle around her before smacking Thorus round the face with it. The Jiralhanae warrior grabs his face with his hands and shouts it pain. Samus takes this opportunity to swing with her whip again this time leaving a gash in her opponents leg. Thorus grabs his leg in pain this time, igonring the pain in his face. Samus gets ready to swing her whip again but before she can Thorus grabs her arm and flings her across the room. He then picks up his gravity hammer and charges at samus with the huge hammer held high over his head. Samus prepares for his strike and slides her whip back in, ready to fire her missiles when he gets to near to dodge them. However Thorus suddenly changes his attack and instead hurls a spike grenade at the female bounty hunter. The spikes dig into her armour and she tries to pull it off but it is firmly stuck. The grenade detonates and sends samus flying backwards again, smashing her off the wall and leaving a hole in her armour. Samus lies on the floor, dazed and injured. The huge Jiralanae looms over her, gravity hammer in hand, a nasty look on his face. "Die demon" he snarls and starts to bring the hammer down on his fallen opponent. Suddenly samus errupts into the air, in a yellow ball of energy. She lifts the 8 foot tall alien 20 feet in the air, spinning furiously as she does. The brute can do nothing but scream as he is thrown off this ball of energy and flung into a nearby wall, with sevear burns. Samus lands gracefully on her feet and bombards the Cheifetens body with missiles till thier is nothing but red mush. Samus pumps her fist in the air in victory before walking back to her ship. Winner samus Experts opinion Samus won because of her better long range weapons and her armour. This round ends on thursday the 28th of July and next round is Klingon (Startrek) vs Jaffa (Stargate 1) Category:Blog posts